


In the eyes of the beholder

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [81]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bickering, Competition, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Missionary Position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Sometimes, Daiki found himself daydreaming and, more often than not, he dreamt of a world where Yamada and Chinen hated each other. Like, they had had a big fight or something. Anything, really, which would’ve led them to stop competing about their sex life.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke
Series: 500themes [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1029878
Kudos: 4





	In the eyes of the beholder

**Title:** In the eyes of the beholder

 **Characters:** Arioka Daiki, Yamada Ryosuke

 **Pairing:** Arioka/Yamada

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Word count:** 2.272

 **Prompt:**[147\. Resonating hunger](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html); [23 – Trying new position](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2019/01/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version.html)

 **N/A:** Written for the 30 day OTP challenge – NSFW Version.

“I'm telling you, it’s a matter of physics, not strength. If they can do it, we can too.”

Sometimes, Daiki found himself daydreaming and, more often than not, he dreamt of a world where Yamada and Chinen hated each other. Like, they had had a big fight or something. Anything, really, which would’ve led them to stop competing about their sex life.

“I completely agree with you, Ryo-chan.” he told him, crossing his arms and sitting on the bed, trying to look determined. “It _is_ a matter of physics. And I'm afraid physics say that I can’t possibly hold you up against any surface of this house while we have sex.”

Yamada pouted, and that didn’t help his case at all. As much as he found him hot most time of most days, Daiki never really could find it in himself to get in the mood whenever he got stubborn about something.

“Think walls.” the younger told him, sitting next to him and pointing in front of them, the wide stretch next to the window. “If you hold me against it, you’re actually only half holding me up. Shouldn’t it work like that?” he asked, hopeful.

Now, there were two ways this could go down: Daiki could either keep pointing out the impossibility of his project and hear him complain about it till the end of times, or he could comply and let him witness first hand they couldn’t make it. That Daiki wasn’t as tall nor strong as Yuya and that Ryosuke – thought he was never going to phrase it like that out loud – wasn’t nearly as thin nor agile as Yuri.

Really, it was a no brainer.

“Fine.” he conceded, sighing. “We can try. Even though I'm sure we’re going to fail.”

Yamada didn’t even seem to hear the second half of what he had said; he jumped up, a victorious look on his face, and rushed toward the wall, losing the pants on his way there.

“You’re really a wonderful boyfriend, Dai-chan.” he told him, looking at him in such an adorable way that Daiki couldn’t help chuckling.

“Don’t I know that.” he commented, shaking his head. “But you can come right back here. All the preparation for it it’s going to happen safe on the bed. There’s no way I can spare a hand to take care of that if I have to hold you up.” he pointed out.

Yamada seemed torn for a moment, but in the end he shrugged and joined him again. Apparently, even in his made-up physics that option seemed to be impractical.

Without any grace nor shame, he climbed on the mattress, retrieving the lube from the drawer of the nightstand where they kept it and tossing it at his boyfriend, then he proceeded to lie down and unceremoniously spread his legs.

“Ready when you are.” he told him, still smiling.

“Damn Ryo-chan, don’t you know how to turn on a man.” Daiki mocked him, shaking his head and uncapping the lube, getting down between his legs.

Yamada propped himself up on his elbows, arching an eyebrow.

“I have a very long list of occurrences proving that I definitely do.” he remarked, leaning toward him to place an incredibly dirty kiss on his lips. “Besides, I'm half-naked, spread eagle and asking for you to put your fingers inside of me. You really don’t find that a turn on?” he asked, in a low and falsely innocent voice that started getting Daiki a little more into this.

“Okay, okay. Fine. Very sexy, very turned on.” he conceded. “Now lay down and let me get to work. I have to prepare my very naïve boyfriend for a certain failure.”

He thought that Yamada was going to rebut; instead he chuckled and went back down, rolling his hips invitingly.

Daiki found out that if he managed to avoid thinking about what his boyfriend had asked of him, he could easily treat this as any other occasion they had had sex; and, thus, be very turned on about it.

He would’ve bet any man alive, however, not to get turned on by the way Yamada’s rim swallowed up his fingers, the way he moved down to take more of them, spurring him on with moans and a few dirty words here and there. And despite knowing that it was all for show and to avoid having Daiki change his mind, the elder still appreciated every second of it.

He had been preparing for a while, longer that it usually took him, just to try and avoid the inevitable, when Ryosuke called him out on it.

“Daiki, I get it, you’re packing and everything, but I seriously think you’re going a little overboard with that.”

Arioka stopped his fingers midway inside of him to raise his eyes and glare.

“You...” he started scolding him, but promptly gave up. “Fine. Get up, then.” he said, losing a little of the excitement he had gained preparing him.

Yamada smirked and went back to the wall, leaning against it in a way that he sure hoped was alluring enough.

Damn, he was. Daiki wished he had a few centimetres more in the height department and that he had spent more time at the gym.

He reached him, slowly, never tearing his eyes from him.

Well, time to rip the Band-Aid off.

Through a little struggle, a kick in the gut and what was definitely going to become a bruise on his sternum, he managed to pull Yamada up and keep him against the wall.

“See? Easy as pie.” Ryosuke commented, looking pretty proud of them.

Easy as...

Daiki cursed mentally.

The strain wasn’t too much – he wasn’t _that_ weak – but he could see the problem already.

His hands were firm under the younger’s thighs, holding onto them for dear life, and he had shifted his weight forward to use the wall as leverage.

So, yes. He managed to hold his boyfriend up against a wall.

Moving, of course, was a whole other beast.

Very slowly and very carefully, he tried to let go of one of Yamada’s legs to reach for his own cock, but as soon as he did Ryosuke started slipping down, so he rushed to hold him again, sighing deeply.

Like he had said, no way they were doing this.

“Why don’t you try, you know...” Yamada started saying, a little unsure. “Without your hand. I’ve seen you do it.”

Daiki flared his nostrils, the wish to just let him go and fall on the floor pretty strong right now.

“On a _bed_.” he said, annoyed. “With you all nice and splayed and, frankly, with me much harder and into it than I currently am. I'm not about to play hoops with your body just because you and Yuri have the maturity of two pre-schoolers!”

So, he hadn’t kept his calm after all.

He was so going to pay for that.

Yamada didn’t look mad, which would’ve actually been better than the hurt face he was currently showing.

“I thought we could do this.” he murmured, patting on Daiki’s hand so that the elder let him down.

He did and then sighed, bringing a hand to his face, caressing it soothingly.

“Can I show you something?” he asked him, and when Ryosuke shrugged he led him back to the bed. He made him lay down in the same position he was before, getting between his legs, only hissing a little when his cock brushed against the younger’s hole. It was affecting Yamada as well, even though he was sure the younger would’ve rather killed himself than let that show right now.

“So?” he said, arching an eyebrow. “This what you wanted to show me? Missionary?” he went on, unimpressed.

Daiki chuckled and nodded.

“Can I?” he asked, taking his own cock and pressing it harder against his body. Ryosuke looked torn, and understandably so; it really wasn’t the mood, right now, but Daiki still had something to prove. In the end the younger took a deep breath and nodded, bringing his arms around Daiki’s neck and clenching his eyes as he inched inside of him, slowly but steadily, all the way until he bottomed out.

Despite everything, Daiki felt wonderful right now; he just needed to let Ryosuke feel the exact same way, and past experiences told him that _this_ – as opposed to defying the laws of the universe – could be achieved.

“Look at us, Ryo.” he told him, his voice a little hoarse. Yamada opened his eyes, finding his boyfriend’s face right in front of his. “Do you think that the smug little brat ever manages to actually look Yuya in the eyes when they’re like this?”

Yamada smiled exasperatedly, getting where this was going.

“I was going for kinky though, instead of romantic.” he commented, unable to avoid a little jerk of his hips which brought Daiki deeper and made him moan a little.

“Still.” Arioka said, smiling fondly to him. “He can’t, can he? Because he’s too short, or Yuya’s too tall or whatever. But I personally don’t even care about them. All I care is that I always thought that we fit, somehow. On a physical level, it looks like you’re made just for me and I for you. Isn’t that way much better than being able to play acrobats in bed?”

The resonating hunger in his boyfriend’s eyes, the way he clenched around him, bringing his hands around him to claw at his back, told him he had definitely stricken the right chord.

Daiki knew Ryosuke way better than he knew himself; and he knew that, as much as he liked to play the badass, all he needed was just this: being in that bed, the elder inside of him, taking him as he came and proving to him times and times again that this was the place where he was supposed to be. Nothing else.

So Daiki proceeded to do that, and started thrusting inside of him at a nice pace already. He let the expression on Yamada’s face stir him toward the right direction, and he felt something incredibly good when he saw him roll his head back as he screamed, holding on to him for dear life.

“I'm a fool.” he said, panting a little. “No one can possibly give it so good against any wall. No matter the strength nor the balance.” he moaned at the end of the sentence, as Daiki reached down to wrap his hand around his cock.

“It’s not classy to say ‘I told you so’ at a time like this. Remind me to do it later.” he mocked the younger, and then just let go, the rhythm of his hips now erratic, as all he could think about was making Yamada come and then find his sweet release inside of him.

He didn’t need to wait long, he knew he wasn’t going to; Ryosuke opened his eyes, forcing himself to do so, and looked intently at him as he bit hard on his lips and came, hard, emptying himself between their bodies.

Even in the aftermath, Daiki realized, he didn’t close his eyes again, and that thought alone was enough to keep him going.

“I'm close.” he warned him, leaning down to press a messy kiss to his lips, pulling away almost immediately in order to keep looking at him.

“That’s fine.” Ryosuke said, his voice a bit messed up. “Just come inside of me, Daiki.”

And, always one to please, Daiki did just that. He found it both incredibly hard and incredibly pleasing to keep his eyes open to look at Yamada as he came, spilling inside of him and thrusting through it, until it really became too much and had to stop.

For a moment, he felt like he couldn’t move; they kept looking at each other, smiling tiredly, until the elder felt enough in control to slowly pull out and collapse next to him, breathing heavily.

“That wasn’t what I had in mind at all.” Yamada said after a while, rolling on his side and propping his head up on his hand. When Daiki turned to look at him, he saw he was smiling.

“But was it nice anyway?” he asked, even though he knew the answer already.

Yamada chuckled, leaning toward him to kiss him.

“Way better than nice.” he murmured against his lips. He then sighed deeply, content, and let go again against the mattress. “Dai-chan, I was thinking... would you mind if I threw in Yuri’s face that he and Yuya have too much of height difference to really fit?”

Arioka winced, sitting up and looking at him.

“You could.” he said, cautious. “But wouldn’t it be better to just keep that to ourselves? It’s not really polite to brag.”

As if.

“Not bragging. Merely stating a fact. He’s the one who always brags about Yuya here and Yuya there and what they do and how hot they are.” he chuckled. “I like us better anyway.”

Daiki laughed, pulling him closer so that Ryosuke’s body was half on top of his own.

“I'm glad you do.” he said, softly, and then he winced. “But if Yuya catches wind the whole looking each other in the eyes thing comes from me, I'm officially forbidding you to speak to Yuri. Ever again.”

Yamada laughed, nodding.

“Don’t worry. We’re very discreet people, despite our feud.”

Daiki wouldn’t have called eviscerating each other’s sex life ‘discreet’, but he didn’t comment.

All in all, he considered himself lucky that for a while they were going to hold the upper hand in that feud.


End file.
